As a result of the prevalence of mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet devices, and others, there has been an increased interest in using such devices to automate a variety of tasks not traditionally associated with mobile devices. Another field that has gained in interest is radio frequency identification (RFID) data tag devices. RFID tag devices are used to store information, such as an identifier, that can be read at a distance by a reader. The reader transmits a signal through the air, and, upon receiving the signal, the RFID tag device responds by transmitting data to the reader. RFID tag devices are used in numerous applications, and can be passive or active, referring to how the RFID tag device is powered.
One field where RFID technology is presently used is for transactions. An RFID tag device identifier can be associated with an account, and money transferred from the account to an authorized recipient upon reading information from the RFID tag device in an authorized manner. One popular use of RFID technology for transactions is in vehicular tolls. A vehicle operator purchases a toll tag that includes an RFID tag device, having an identifier in the RFID tag device. The identifier is associated with a toll account for a toll authority. The vehicle operator places the toll tag in a vehicle, and upon passing through a toll gateway where the RFID tag device information is read, a toll fee is debited from the account associated with the toll tag. The toll tag devices are often mounted in the vehicle in a permanent or semi-permanent manner. Consequently, the RFID tag device cannot easily be moved from one vehicle to another, such as if the owner of the RFID tag device rents a vehicle. Furthermore, the user is not able to interact with the RFID tag device. In order to see account activity, the user must access account information, such as via a web site for such accounts.
Attempts to integrating an RFID tag with a mobile device presents a number of technology based problems. Specifically, the placement of an RFID tag near a ground plane, such as one represented by a mobile device, results in a significant performance degradation of the RFID tag such that the transmission distance of the RFID tag is adversely affected. In a vehicle toll situation, an effective distance of over 20 feet from the location of an RFID tag to a toll reader can be required, simply positioning a standard RFID tag on back of a mobile device makes it non-functional due to the ground plane detuning effects. Separation from a ground plane by a significant distance (at least 6 mm in some instances) minimizes the degradation effects of the ground plane on the transmittal range of the RFID tag. In instances where a direct coupling between a mobile device exterior casing and an RFID tag are desirable (i.e., placing an RFID tag as a sticker on the back of a mobile telephone or tablet), the distance of separating the RFID tag by at least 6 mm is unfeasible. Attenuation problems resulting from RFID tags being coupled to mobile devices have not been satisfactorily solved by any known prior art teachings outside the present disclosure.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.